


i understand better than you know

by jazziisms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, MCU!SpiderTiger, Oneshot Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziisms/pseuds/jazziisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of oneshots centering around peter parker and ava ayala. mcu based.</p><p>prompt #2: ava, mj, and liz are kidnapped by the vulture. bickering ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a long time coming and I'm super excited for this. spidertiger means the world to me and there's just not enough love for them. feedback is encouraged and very much appreciated. :)

“Aunt May?” an injured Peter Parker squeaks out in the dark apartment, wincing with every step he makes. When he's met with no reply, his shoulders sag in relief and he heads straight for his bedroom, still clad in his suit ( which, initially, was prooobably not a good idea in the first place but he had a 99.9% chance of getting home before she does and he was right! ).

_ The night could have gone a lot better _ , he thinks. Now he'll have to pretend like he's not in pain for the next couple of weeks. Boy, that's gonna be tough.

“Where do all these guys come from?” he wonders out loud, slipping into his bedroom and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, despite being alone.

“I don't know, but they're clearly kicking your ass.”

\-- Or was he?

Peter lets out a very unmanly scream, hand flying to the light switch. His heart is racing like mad, but when he sees a familiar white clad heroine perched on his bed, her mask resting beside her thigh and arms folded across her chest in disapproval, he doesn't know if he should be relieved or nervous. The look she's giving him doesn't exactly make him feel comfortable.

“T-Tiger! What the hell…” Peter sighs, his voice several octaves higher than usual. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough.” She's on her feet then, eyes narrowing dangerously as she stalks over to the web slinger.

Peter gulps, back against the door, wincing for any more blows he might receive.

But they never come.

He peeps an eye open. She's still standing there, yes, but her eyes are studying him closely, taking in every bruise and open wound. He wonders if she had seen what happened tonight. There's a possibility she might. Ava knows everything.

Her touch startles him, sends waves of warmth through him. She's gentle, careful not to press too hard or nip him with her claws, which are, thankfully, withdrawn at the moment. She starts from his chest and goes south, stopping at his abdomen, where there are long gashes in his suit. Eyebrows scrunch down in fury. She's wishing she had been there, he bets. 

“Ava,” he breathes. She's already blaming herself, for no reason at all. She might not be saying anything right now, but Ava Ayala is one of the most predictable people he knows and that's probably because he knows her so well. Somehow, she tries to put the weight of the world on her shoulders when she doesn't have to. Maybe it's because it's just in her nature, or maybe it's because she lost her family and couldn't do anything to stop it. And she was so  _ young _ when it happened...she was  _ defenseless _ ...

“C’mere,” she says, pulling him forward by the arm and he melts into her. He lets his head make its home in the juncture between her neck and shoulder, arms folding around her upper back and waist. When her arms fall around his torso and he feels her lean up on her tiptoes a little, he sighs and closes his eyes.

“‘M alright,” he mumbles tiredly.

“You're just saying that,” she mutters back, weaving her fingers through his hair and it feels  _ phenomenal _ . “Tell me how you really feel.”

“I kinda wanna pass out and not wake up for a long time,” he admits with a dry laugh.

Ava snorts, pulling away to look at him. “Let's get you gauzed up. You're staining my suit.”

“That's  _ my _ fault?”

_ “Parker.” _

“I'm kidding! Kidding. Now  _ you _ c’mere.” This time, he takes her face in his hands and pulls her in for a kiss.

Ava pretends to protest, but as soon as his lips descended on hers she returns his affection; she cups his face, stroking his jawline, yet she is careful. She doesn't want to make his injuries any more worse than what they already are.

But Peter’s not making her job easier, especially when he's pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, completely disregarding his condition.

“Easy, Spidey,” she teases him lowly, lips brushing against his as she speaks.

Peter pouts.

Ava pecks him once. “Adorable.” Twice. “But that's not gonna work.”

Peter laughs a little. “Worth a shot.”

She has him strip down to his boxers, something that she doesn't mind but he's still flustered by it. His soft cries of pain as he tried to remove his suit from his body resulted in her assistance. 

“I could have done it myself…” Peter utters under his breath, hissing when alcohol meets an open wound on his chest.

“Don't be a baby,” Ava tells him. “Besides,” she flashes him a little smirk, “I do it much better.”

Peter forgets how to breathe for a second. “...Can't argue with that.”

It's still mind-boggling that this girl is his. That Ava Ayala, confident,  _ beautiful _ ,  _ smart _ ,  _ badass _ Ava Ayala, is his girlfriend. That this girl had been  _ so okay _ with his secret because she had a secret of her own and the fact that it took him longer to connect the dots made him feel all the more undeserving! Heck, she was super chill about meeting Steve and Natasha!

Well, even the controlled, A-student Ava was a  _ little _ starstruck meeting two of Earth’s mightiest heroes.

_ God, she's so cute. _

He holds his breath as she wraps gauze around his torso. There was nothing she could do about his bruised bruises except leave soft kisses there and honestly her lips were the best healers ever. 

“All done,” she says as she finishes, lifting her face up to kiss his cheek. “At least your bleeding’s stopped.”

“Mostly, yeah. Perks of having super healing!”

Ava nods in a,  _ “Yeah, uh huh” _ way.

“Okay, maybe not so super...but I do heal faster! So I should be good as new in no time.”

“Are you planning on fighting crime tomorrow?”

“...Yes?”

“You're setting yourself up for failure.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Sweetie,” Peter’s heart fluttered at the nickname, “you’re not gonna be in tip top shape. Sure, you can handle a bank robbery or something, but what if the Goblin comes back? What if Vulture breaks out of prison? You can't do this alone.”

Crap.

“I...guess you're right…”

“Hey,” Ava grasps his hand, giving him a tender squeeze. “I'm with you, okay? Always.”

Peter’s lips curve into a warm, boyish grin. He really doesn't deserve her.

He leans his forehead against hers, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. “And I got you. No matter what.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ava, mj, and liz are kidnapped by the vulture. bickering ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the hits and kudos everyone!

Out of all the people Ava could have been stuck with, MJ Watson and Liz Allan just had to be thrown in there for shits and giggles.

She had nothing against her classmates, of course. They were smart, pretty, and they didn’t make fun of her when she transferred to their high school. If Ava was crazy, she’d say that she sort of formed a friendship with these two.

So of course she hates the fact that they were - quite literally - tossed like rag dolls and into the caged prison with her, that the Vulture most likely built for an occasion like this. Stir up trouble, gather some hostages, get Spider-Man to come and “save the day”, only to fall into a trap. Any other occasion and Ava would have single-handedly gotten herself out and happily kicked the Vulture’s ass to the moon and back, but doing so now would expose her secret. She does not want to be responsible for more than she needs.

“We’re gonna die,” Liz says, gripping the bars with a vacant expression. She sits on her knees, having not shifted from that position since she put herself in it ten minutes ago.

MJ sighs, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She’s given up screaming out her frustrations and shouting obscenities at the villain who is long gone and settled for standing since she can’t remain in a comfortable position on the floor. “Think positive.”

“We’re gonna die quickly.”

Ava rolls her eyes.

“Why are you so calm?” MJ directs her attention to Ava.

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve been through worse?”

In which she has.

MJ doesn’t push it though.

“Damn. I give you props, babe. You have more balls than all of us.”

“What makes you say that?”

“How are you not freaking out?” Liz whirls around in disbelief. “We’re in a giant cage like we’re some... _freak_ show, the only light in here is from up there -” she adds, pointing up to the skylight - “and Spider-Man is out there fighting some _bird_ man!”

“He’ll come back for us.”

“What if he doesn’t survive?”

“He will.”

_“Bullshit!”_

_“Excuse_ me?”

“Will the both of you _shut up?”_ Ava interjects. “We’re just bait, okay? He’s not gonna hurt us. The Vulture knows that Spider-Man will do anything to save someone who’s in trouble, and we’re no different. Hyperventilating and arguing pointlessly solves nothing.”

 _‘Sides,_ she adds to herself, _the Vulture is nothing compared to Kraven. Now that is a man they should fear._

“Well, do _you_ have any better ideas?” Liz sneers.

Ava stares back with the same level of attitude.

_Oh, lemme see. Hm. I could expose my secret identity to get us out of here. Or I can save myself and leave you for bird food! Just keep pushing my buttons, Liz. Juuust keep pushing them._

“He’ll come back, just like MJ said,” she manages a calm, leveled tone.

“Whatever.” And Liz resumes staring into space, her body slumping against the bars. MJ begins to pace, the sound of her heels clicking across the floor reminding Ava of Natasha and how the Black Widow would enter a room with confidence. She sighs. It’s just not the same.

_Parker, you better come back or I swear to God._

* * *

 

Honestly, nothing about Peter Parker is stealthy or subtle, so she should have known that he was going to make his entrance with dramatic flare.

“Incomin’!”

He’s a ball of red and blue, swift and agile as he untucks and lands on the cage, causing it to shake back and forth and startle the girls ( one much less than the other two ). By then, a few hours had passed and the sun was going down. Liz had been nodding off to sleep and MJ was using the last of the battery in her phone to call for help, but the signal was terrible.

And Ava, well. She had been getting a little anxious.

He looks to be unharmed, much to her relief. The only sign of conflict showing through in a few minor cuts and signs of grime, and ugh. He stinks. Where the hell did he fight, a _sewer?_

“Spider-Man!” Liz and MJ exclaim.

“Ladies,” he greets back. “I’m guessin’ you guys want out now?”

“What gave it away?” Ava deadpans.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Peter, unbeknownst to Liz and MJ, crawls to the top of the cage and finds the hatch. It unlocks with a snap, the door smacking back against it as he pushes it open. Liz is the first to be freed, squealing in surprise when Peter shoots her with his webbing and pulls her on up, and she doesn't leave until MJ is out.

“C’mon, let's get out of here!” Liz is getting the chills just by being _out_ of there and their darkening surroundings aren't helping her at all.

“But what about -?”

“I'll catch up with you!” Ava calls after them. When her eyes meet MJ’s, she gave her a confident nod. “Just go.”

And with a half-hearted smile on MJ’s end, the two girls disappear, leaving Peter and Ava alone.

Peter looks around before taking off his mask. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I'm alright,” she assures him firmly. When he moves to web her out, she backs away. “I can get out myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I got it.”

“Hm. Too bad.”

“You better not-!”

_Thwip, thwip!_

Ava grunts, the momentum temporarily leaving her disoriented as she is flung upwards. The force of gravity slows her acceleration, ready to pull her right back down to the cold ground, but it’s Peter’s arms that keep it from happening. She throws out her hands instinctively, clinging to his shoulders and burying her face to catch her breath. She isn't scared, no. And in a sec, she is gonna give him a piece of her mind. But his hushed whisper, “I got you, Tiger,” as he slowly descends to the ground while holding her with his free arm puts her at ease. For now.

Why does she always have to miss the good fights? Why can't he be left behind for once so she can save him and the entire city? It just isn't fair.

Toes touch surface first, before her heels do, and her hands fall down to his chest. His other arm comes back around her, the most tender of strokes up her spine and back down again makes her grip him just a little tighter.

“See? Much more fun that way,” he jokes, albeit breathlessly. When she doesn't reply right away he frowns, tucking his finger under her chin to coax her up and meet his gaze.

But a jealous Ava takes his hand off of her and takes a step back.

The frown deepens. “What's wrong?”

“I'm tired of being the damsel, Parker.” She folds her arms across her chest.

“I don't think you're a damsel.”

“Then why do you treat me like one?”

“What are you talking about? I know you can take care of yourself, Ava! But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you any less!”

Her voice dwindles. “...What?”

“For the longest time, neither of us knew about the other. Even when I told you my secret identity, you _still_ kept _yours!_ I still thought you were... _normal._ I used to _be_ normal. And because I know normal people can't defeat guys like that,” he points up at the sky, “it's my job to protect them.”

He's right in front of her now, and this time she does not retreat. “I will _always_ protect you, Ava, whether you like it or not…”

“I didn't say I _didn't_ like it…” Ava mumbles.

Peter laughs softly. “Good. And hey,” he takes her hands in both of his, kneading her knuckles, “sometimes we gotta play civilian if that means we keep our secret. You did the right thing today. And I'm sure you would have done whatever you could to protect those two.”

Ava shifts her weight from one foot to the next. “I guess.”

Peter leans in and kisses her forehead. Right in his reach. That's one of the many things he loves about Ava. Her head is always perfectly aligned to his lips and he can kiss her there without any strain or extra effort. “How did he catch you guys anyway? I knew something was up when I couldn't find you.”

“It’s...a long story.”

“I got time.”

“No you don't. You have curfew.” She smirks at the panicked look on his face. “You didn't call Aunt May, did you?”

“That would be a _negative._ We should probably get going.”

“Yeah. Like now.”

“Good plan!”

His mask doesn't make it all the way down to cover his face because she suddenly grabs him and yanks him back to her for a kiss that leaves him breathless. And when they finally leave that dingy place, Ava is putting her own mask on, ponytail swinging back and forth with every powerful stride she makes, and her laughter can be heard, perfectly mixed with his as the two heroes raced across the rooftops to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> camila cabello as ava. just imag ine.


End file.
